My Immortal Rewritten to Make Sense
by SinfulWordMaster
Summary: Ebony Darkness Fucking Way already resides in the walls of Hogwarts; she's still her Gothic self. She still loves Draco; but what would happen if someone else, someone whom she never knew off came into the picture and screwed everything up for her and Draco. Follow a different writers perspective of the self proclaimed "Worst FanFiction of All Time's" new version of the piece.
**A/N: This has an Authors note since this will be posted on several other websites; Wattpad if I want too, maybe even DeviantART. But more importantly on where this originated. This will be heavily sarcastic and heavy in a lot of things. Keeping to Tara's writing, I'll be re-reading everything again, only re-writing a lot of things to make it actually readable, and actually make sense. "Enoby" will still be the Gothic shit she is. So that won't change; only so I have something to make fun of when my own character comes into play. Hope you enjoy.~ You can pretty much imagine it as what happened when that hacker took over Tara's account and just slayed. It'll be like that. Something close to that. xD. This is gonna be fun xD.**

* * *

Ebony Darkness Fucking Way was her name; yes, 'Fucking' was in her name, sadly. No clue why. She guessed her parents didn't know how to name her. They must have been fighting the day that she was born and 'Fucking' was in the name so why not keep it such way? Her hair was as black as night, with oddly placed streaks of purple littered throughout the locks of thin hair residing on her head. She also had crimson tips; why though? Isn't her hair crappy enough? Why add even more colors; said hair would reach to the mid back of the oddly named child. Scarily yet disturbingly icy blue eyes would replace any normal eye coloring; yet no one tells her she looks like anyone, sadly. It's alright though. She's creepily weird enough as it was already. She would tell herself everyday that she was the mythological creature known as a Vampire, but that wasn't the case. She, however much her brain would say otherwise, was a Wizard like the rest of the students residing at Hogwarts School. Her skin is oddly too pale for anyone; she needs to be out in the sun more. Well, if she got into the sun, she'd probably end up either burning up, or melting. Probably why she doesn't go outside too often anymore. She, obviously, goes to the school known as Hogwarts; she's in her seventh year there, meaning she's seventeen - of course. She's what some people would call Gothic; she goes against any form of dress code Hogwarts has and dresses in complete black against the code. Today of all days she decided to wear a too tight corset with matching black lace around it; mixed with a black mini-skirt that was most likely too skimpy for someone to wear. Along with them two items, she also wore pink fishnets and black combat boots. Yes. All of this description is oddly needed. If it wasn't, where would the story go? Oops, broke the fourth wall! Along with the overly excess of clothing descriptions, let us go onto the makeup she was wearing today! Black eyeliner, white foundation, and overly caked on eyeliner and red eye shadow.

She was currently making her way outside of the school where it was weirdly raining and snowing at the same time. Don;t know how that works but good job, Mother Nature! Keep up the good work!

Along with walking outside of the school, several of the students would eye the woman down; was it because of her disobedience to the dress code? How creepy she would look unlike any other normal student? Most likely a mix of everything. Let's go with that, shall we?

:"Ebony!" A voice would call in the distance. Ebony would turn as she saw the so called Bad Boy of the Slytherin House; Draco Malfoy.

"What's up?" Is all that the wannabe Gothic chick could come up with.

"Nothing," Draco would say; he turned his head away from the other as he made an odd face. He had no clue why he would hang out with someone such as this. This should be someone that Draco should hate; yet he hangs around her. Isn't that fun. Not.

* * *

Her name is Rose. Her last name is unknown. She would also reside in the Slytherin house, but unlike the rest of them, she was actually a bit kinder; she had a heart and would show it, but get shunned because of it. She didn't mind, though. Unlike a certain other Slytherin, she would obey the code of dressing, only adding her cape to the outfit to make her seem a bit cooler, per se. She would wear very little make up at all, and would never bother anyone unless they bothered her.

This day, however, she was outside as well. She would see that weird ass Gothic woman talking to Draco. She would raise her eyes in confusion. She shrugs, her nosiness getting the best of her as she slowly strolled over to the two talking; or moreso, not talking anymore.

"Hey, Rose." Draco would say to her. She would raise a hand and wave to the Slytherin before looking to the other. Ebony gave Rose a glare of death that made her cringe. She almost laughed at the look she gave. Draco would look over but once the male would look, the death glare was gone, now having a creepy smile on her face. Rose took hold of Draco's hand as she pulled him away from her.

"How come you're spending time with... Whatever _that_ is?"

Draco shrugs as he pulled his arm out of Rose's grasp and sighs, "Don't tell her, but I have no interest in her, to be honest. She looks like a clown. Or someone who died and came back to life. Just don't tell her. When she yells, glass could break. I don't feel like going deaf today, thanks."

Rose would look back over to Ebony and just burst out laughing. She could see the clown look on the other and it just made it even funnier. She was about ready to say something else, but the heir waved her off and went his own way, "I'll see you later. Maybe. I dunno anymore."

She raised a brow as the other left and the rest of the students began to disperse. When most of the students were gone, Ebony came up to Rose and held her middle finger up to her, "Stay. Away. From. My. Draco!" She would yell. Yep. Glass is breaking as she speaks. God, help Rose.

Rose raises a brow as she shook her head, "Whatever," she would say, raising her hand up before she would leave the wannabe Goth alone to scream and rant about someone stealing her Draco away.


End file.
